In Your Office, On Your Desk
by DettyisLove
Summary: Dizzying, electrifying, intoxicating...that is exactly how Betty felt now as Daniel kissed her senseless. One thing she knew she was standing in front of him one minute, and the next he had swept everything off his desk and she was sitting atop it. Last chapter T-M
1. Chapter 1

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

For entertainment only! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dizzying, electrifying, intoxicating...that is exactly how Betty felt now as Daniel kissed her senseless. One thing she knew she was standing in front of him one minute, and the next he had swept everything off his desk and she was sitting atop it.

And now she found herself making out with her boss who she adored to the point of madness on top of his desk. The desk she'd watched him sit behind over the past several years.

He was thrilling and passionate and adorable and charming and she simply loved everything about him. How sweet and kind and considerate he was, how he always made her feel special in some way, how much he inspired her.

And why was he so sexy? Everything about him.

His charming lopsided smile, his sexy scent, the way his eyes seemed to captivate all of her attention;those eyes had the power to make her forget everything and everyone else.

"God Betty, you are so beautiful" he panted as he pulled away, looking into her eyes so deeply she felt he was worshipping her. "Mhm Daniel, you're so, you're so, oh, you're so amazing!" She captured his lips in a wild kiss again as he ran his hands down her body making her crazy for him. "I love you so much!" She chanted breathlessly.

 _WOAH!_ Betty's eyes grew wide, realizing she had been fantasizing about Daniel. Just a moment ago she was simply watching him as he was sitting behind his desk working, looking extra cute and handsome; he was absolutely charming.

She was filling in for Amanda today. Truthfully, she had been so excited when Daniel asked her if she could be his temporary assistant for the day. She had missed being near him so much. She couldn't deny how great it felt to be back sitting at her desk. She felt so fulfilled somehow.

She couldn't help but smile insanely bright when he would look up from whatever he was working on and smile at her in that incredibly dreamy way of his. His smile was simply everything. She bit her lip, blushing at the 'fantasy' she just had of them making out on his desk. She let out a quickened breath just thinking about them being together.

Of course it was totally nuts! He would never ever be interested in her in a million years!

She sighed, but sometimes, they way he would look at her, she felt he might.

She looked through the glass to see him fold up his sleeves; he was so sexy! She didn't know what it was today, but he was irresistible! She wanted to tear open his shirt and kiss him like crazy.

Oh crap! She sat up straight when she saw him get up. He had walked out and was in front of her now; he gave her the warmest most genuine smile. She nearly melted right there.

"Hey Betty, I was thinking a coffee would be great right now."

"Oh, ok, I'll go get it for you" she got up, but he stopped her before she could move further "no, I meant, we could go together."

She laughed, "Ok! Sure."

The smile he gave her was the best. "Great." As they walked together to the break room, all Betty wanted to do was wrap her arms around him, he smelled incredible. "You have no idea how great it feels to see you outside my office" he stated breaking her out of her...infatuation.

She nodded with a smile "I missed you, too!"

He grinned "I really missed you, Betty! How have I made it this long without getting depressed not seeing that smile all the time."

She smiled finding him captivating her in every possible capacity.

It was a surprise to her when he draped his arm across her shoulder pulling her close to him. She looked to him in surprise. Never in their friendship had he done that. She didn't mind it, of course. She bit her lip, sure that she was blushing.

He grinned brighter "God, I adore it when you blush!"

Her eyes grew bright in surprise at his comment; she could tell he was surprised by his own admission. He tugged at his tie nervously, and that just made him more charming "Daniel, why are you so irresistibly charming today?"

He looked to her in surprise "What? Wow, really? You think I'm charming? That I'm irresistible?" He grinned. She bit her lip, and nodded. "Mhm" then she laughed because he just sounded so darn cute, all excited.

His smile was bright, but he leaned close to her and said "Then I have to tell you" he paused and she became curious "What?" She asked looking at him, his eyes taking her breath away.

He smiled at her "You are looking so spectacular."

That look in his eyes, she could see he really thought that. Her eyes shined and she bit her lip.

His smile turned to a smirk. "I sure wish I could kidnap you."

She laughed "At least we get to work together today"

He nodded with a grin "Yes, I'm so glad you didn't mind being my assistant today. I know you're a talented editor now."

She blushed "Daniel, you know I love working with you. I do miss being your assistant sometimes, especially since we don't get to work directly together anymore."

He looked disheartened and nodded "I know. Truthfully, it sucks! As proud as I am of you, I miss working with you like crazy. We're such a great team. I have to say working with Marc isn't so bad, Amanda is ok, but no one can ever replace you." The softness in his voice, the look in his eyes, the honesty he shared with her was making her heart pound in her chest.

Betty found herself getting lost in his eyes. The blueness and how handsome he was all gave her butterflies. Their eyes seemed to be held by a magnet.

She thought back to her little fantasy, with Daniel's eyes being able to see her so fully. She really wanted to kiss him. She blushed, since he was standing before her. His eyebrow rose up in curiosity.

She blushed more. He laughed "God, why are you so adorable?! It's official, I'm kidnapping you! If you find yourself locked in my office, you know why."

She laughed, feeling her cheeks tingle from smiling. He laughed, then let out a sigh. "I really do miss you" he said before he started walking again. Betty felt her heart expand. She adored Daniel so much.

And after having that little fantasy of them together, and everything that he did and said to her, how handsome and charming he looked, it was all affecting her. She wanted to drag him back to his office and have her way with him. She felt so flustered. How was she going to be next to him all day without wanting him?

She quickly followed after him. When she made it to the break room, he had already prepared his coffee, and as she came over, he held out a coffee to her. He was so sweet. And that smile and that electrifying look in his eyes were like a seductive spell he was casting on her. And it was working.

Their fingers touched as she took the coffee, giving her tingles all over "Thanks" she nearly whispered. And then he smiled at her with that smirky, sexy smile of his. She needed to keep her cool. This was Daniel. Her best friend. She needed to get a grip!

But then he had to be even more sexy as he responded to her. "My pleasure" his voice was dreamy and sexy and... goodness, she wanted him!

She bit her lip glancing down to the cup of coffee in her hand. She felt like her heart was a jackhammer in her chest. It was driving her a little nuts, especially combined with the captivating spell he seemed to hold over her.

"We should probably get back" she said as she looked to him.

He was watching her with those dazzling blue eyes of his. He nodded as if he was in a daze, himself. "Ok"

They started walking, this time there was this sliver of tension between them. She chewed her bottom lip as her thoughts overtook her. She really hoped Daniel couldn't tell that everything he did was making her crazy for him.

When they got back, he walked into his office and she sat at her desk. Her heart still seemed to be racing, and when she looked into his office, he sat behind his desk.

As soon as he did he looked up to catch her gaze. He gave her a small, almost seductive smile as he took a sip of his coffee. Holy crap! Did Daniel really just give HER a sexy smile? She bit her lip, and looked to her computer screen. Sure he always looked sexy when he smiled, but this was...way different. This was...wow.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

 **For entertainment only! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As Daniel caught Betty's gaze, he could swear that the chemistry between them today seemed off the charts.

Sure they always seemed to have this strange 'chemistry'; they got each other, they sometimes never had to vocalize anything and there was this understanding between them; they had a mutual admiration and respect for each other. Afterall, they were best friends.

Today, however, it felt.. _.different_ , intimate, _passionate_ , almost.

The way she blushed around him and seemed to keep her eyes on him, and her sentiments today, he had to wonder if she was feeling something for him.

DID she have a crush on him?

Long ago it was suggested to her that she did but she had totally dismissed that notion.

Truthfully, he had been a little hurt when she laughed at the concept of them together.

He felt so embarrassed and when she had gone out and kissed dorko, he really felt 'jealous'. It was as if she had to prove a point that she had no interest in him.

Hell, he knew he wasn't good enough for her, but he couldn't help himself from envisioning them together. They didn't seem to make sense, yet they did in every sense to him.

He glanced up at her through the glass. She was working on something on her computer.

She looked pretty freaking incredible. The softness of her hair, the almost glittery shine in her eyes, that smile he always adored, and the form fitting skirt and top she was wearing was all _very nice._ Hell, she looked _hot!_ Sexy, even!

He smiled as he continued to watch her. Why was his Betty so damn adorable? She was so cute, yet she looked like this gorgeous beautiful woman.

His heart rate quickened again. It seemed to do that a lot lately, especially when he was near her. He really had missed her. And it seemed that she missed him a lot, too.

His smile brightened at her admission that she missed and _loved_ working with him. He also LOVED working with her. She made his day brighter. Seeing her sitting there in front of his office made his heart full. He knew she was a big reason he found happiness in his life. She really was his sunshine.

Her gaze tore away from the computer and when she saw that he was watching her she bit her lip. DAMN when she did that! _He wanted to kiss her!_ Her cheeks reddened, and she looked back to her computer, a small smile crossing her face.

 _Why was she so damn cute?!_ He really did want to kidnap her.

He wanted to drag her in his office, pin her against the door and kiss her senseless! She was so beautiful. He grinned; she had told him he was irresistible and charming. Hell, if that didn't scream she wanted him, he didn't know what else could.

He continued to watch her, completely disregarding all sense of urgency in the work he had to finish, but he couldn't help it. He felt almost enamored with her.

She took a phone call, and within a few seconds she was smiling and laughing. He wondered who she was talking to. She glanced at him several times, a smile on her face nearly each time, except the last before she hung up, and looked embarrassed. He wasn't sure.

He saw her get up from her desk. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. She walked into his office. The hot way she was dressed today, the way she looked almost shyly at him, and her cuteness got his heart racing all over again.

She stood in front of him. "That was your mom who called" she said with a genuine smile. He smiled, simply because Betty was so special. She seemed to have this special bond with everyone, including his mother. "Ok"

She bit her lip, but then let out a small laugh "She said that we must have missed each other so much, since we jumped at the chance to work together again."

He laughed. His mom sure was something. She never had a filter. Maybe that's where he got that from. "That's mom. What else did she say?" He knew that couldn't be all of it.

She laughed again and said "She said you might end up kidnapping me." She laughed again, because he had just told her that not too long ago. He laughed "Hmm...I think my mom knows us too well." He grinned.

Betty bit her lip, then smiled at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat. "She um...also wanted to have dinner with me...and you"

A smirk crossed his face, wondering why Betty seemed shy about that. They'd had dinner together numerous times. Was his mother planning something? he had to wonder sometimes. She didn't always understand that notion of boundaries.

"Ok...that's fine with me. Would you want to have dinner with us?" He paused but then added, "with me?"

She blushed, shrugging "Maybe." He grinned "Afraid, I'll kidnap you for real?" He joked.

She nodded with a laugh "Yes, actually."

He laughed "Well, fair warning. You know my intentions."

She laughed "Ok."

He smiled at her, as she smiled at him. Within microseconds, their gaze turned electric again, and he felt the need to pull her to him for a searing kiss.

He loosened his tie nervously. He didn't know why he became nervous again. Well, quite frankly, the look in her eyes scared the hell out of him, because he'd never seen Betty look at him so intensely. She was making his heart pound. His best friend, who was looking like a goddess, was making his heart go crazy.

She looked down, blushing "Um...I should get back to work."

He nodded "O, ok" Damn, what the hell was happening between them?

She gave him a small smile and walked out. He let out a deep sigh as he sunk against his chair. Holy hell! Ok, he was certain Betty had a thing for him.

Now, the question was, was it purely a physical attraction, or was there something deeper?

He never had a woman who made him question everything he knew.

His special friend Betty Suarez was a total hottie and he was finding it completely electrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

 **For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Betty's heart was racing as she went back to her desk. She was probably a second or two away from saying "'F' it all" and attacking him right there in his office.

 _Why must the man be so damn HOT?!_ It was maddening!

Whenever he looked at her she felt it in her whole body. That smile of his made her heart fly like a kite. She almost couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know if she could trust herself to be near him, she wanted him so much.

She couldn't be making it up, but she felt like he had a certain spark in his eyes when he looked at her. Not to mention every time she caught him watching her, her heart skipped a beat. He was so handsome and exhilarating. She felt alive when she was next to him.

She bit her lip taking a sneaking glance through the clear glass. When she did, he glanced up from his work. She couldn't help her smile from surfacing, especially seeing that he seemed to be unable to take his eyes off her as well.

When he smiled back at her, his smile made her stomach flip. He was so dashing. She simply wanted to pull him to her for an endless kiss.

As Daniel caught Betty's sneaking gaze he had no doubts in his mind that Betty was enamored with him. He grinned, she was so stinking adorable. She was so amazing. The way she smiled and looked, he couldn't help but be attracted to her. In all honesty to himself, he'd had interest in Betty long before now.

That night they spent together til five in the morning was one of those times that made him see Betty in a different light. The more their friendship grew, the more beautiful things he found in her.

Not to mention she'd grown into a beautiful hottie! His little sunshine butterfly was a knockout now. He knew his smile was pretty ridiculous at the moment.

Seeing her today, and her attention to him made him crazy for her. If Betty was showing interest in him as more than a friend he'd be a fool not to act on it.

The only reason he'd never made a move, or flirted with the idea of them together is because he didn't want to lose her friendship. Her friendship meant far more to him than any meaningless physical relationship.

As the day went on they struggled to keep their cool around each other. The electricity between them was borderline overwhelming. It was a surprise that neither of them burst with energy. Betty walked into his office as it was nearing the time to leave. Most Mode staff had left, leaving it fairly quiet on their floor. She stopped in front of his desk. "Hey"

He smiled at her, trying not to smirk or grin since they were sort of having dinner together, albeit with his mother, but hell, it was still great to be able to still see her. "Hey"

She bit her lip nervously, "Um...did you want to go meet your mom together?"

His smile definitely turned to a smirk at that "Sure, I'd love to."

She smiled bright and that did his heart in. She was way beautiful. That smile always had the power to brighten his heart. He smiled, but said "If you don't mind, can we stick around for ten more minutes? I really got to finish a couple of emails I didn't get around to." He had been entirely distracted by the beauty in his office the whole day. He wasn't sure it'd be any better now.

She nodded "Ok" she took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

He quickly went back around his desk and focused his attention to the laptop on his desk, which was rather difficult to do, since Betty was looking so freaking gorgeous. For some reason, the fact that it was 'after hours' and it was darker on their floor, it made it more intimate and she looked so beautiful from the lights filtering in through his window.

As Daniel finished the work he had to do, Betty sat there, trying with every fiber in her being not to stare at him. He was just so drop dead gorgeous. Why was he so beautiful?

Sure Daniel Meade had always been a handsome man to her, but he was mostly her friend. She never truly allowed herself to look at him as a man she could be with.

However, things seemed to be changing in her mind. She couldn't seem to shut that off. She tried not to think of him that way, but it was difficult not to, especially when he smiled at her with that charming Daniel smile or looked at her with those spectacular blue eyes of his that shined with light when he looked to her.

She sighed uncontrollably., panicking a little at her reaction to him.

"Sorry, Betty, just a few more minutes"

She let out a breath of relief since he mistook her sigh or admiration for impatience. She watched him while he typed, getting lost in the features of his face. He was so truly handsome. His eyes were bright and blue; those eyes were everything to her. She felt warm and special when he looked at her.

She bit her lip, thinking of his lips she so wanted to kiss. He was so seductive and sexy without even trying to be. Perhaps, that's why he was a Romeo when it came to women.

As her eyes traced further down, she noticed that he was no longer wearing his tie, and he had a few buttons undone. Was he TRYING to torture her?

She really hoped when they went to dinner he wasn't sitting across from her, because she might just stare at him.

And mm, the way his shirt sculpted around his muscles and strong arms was so hot. Shit! She was so screwed tonight. She coughed and stood up "Hey um...I'm going to grab some water"

As she got to the doorway, he had left his desk and took hold of her arm "Wait Betty"

"Hm?" Before she knew it he had an arm around her waist, his hand landing in her hair and captured her lips in mind blowing KISS! An 'oh wow, my heart is exploding' kind of kiss. She let out a surprised moan against his mouth.

Daniel was in heaven! He had noticed Betty watching him the whole time he was trying to write, and it was lighting him on fire. He couldn't take it anymore and had to have her lips. He placed his hands to her waist pulling her closer to him resulting in a hot moan from her. Damn, SHE was hot! His Betty was a goddess!

Betty's heart was on fire, it was racing, it was burning, it was pounding, she almost couldn't take it. Daniel's hands ran up her waist and sides and along her arms before he grasped her face in his hands kissing her even more intensely. She wrapped her arms around him wanting him closer to her. Why was this man so incredible? It truly wasn't fair. He was giving her a heart attack.

She ran her hands down his back feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. Daniel Meade was a god. She was certain.

When they broke the breathtaking kiss, they still held on to each other, but looked at each other in surprise. "Woah" seeing him in front of her and knowing he had actually kissed her blew her mind.

He grinned "Hell yeah"

She bit her lip, blushing. Her heart was racing so much, she was worried it might actually explode. She laughed and nodded "mhm"

He took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes "You are so freaking beautiful. Do you have any idea how crazy you've made me this whole day?"

She looked down feeling embarrassed, but he made her look to him, his eyes taking her breath away. She felt her cheeks flame with warmth as he stared into her eyes so intensely. "We should...um...we should get going" she could barely whisper to him.

He let go of her and placed his hands in his pockets "Ok. Let me just grab my jacket" he went to his desk and picked it up from around his chair.

His heart was racing like crazy. He had just kissed Betty and it was freaking hot as hell. He wanted more than anything to keep kissing her. Those lips were like a magic spell.

He knew this night was going to be crazy, especially since his mom had 'orchestrated' it. He really wondered what she was conspiring. He could care less since he and Betty had seemed to conjure up their own magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

 **For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Betty felt as though her heart was going to come out of her chest. She couldn't believe Daniel had actually kissed her.

She bit her lip taking a quick glance at him as they walked in silence to the elevator. He was so cute as he tried to keep his cool. She smiled and looked back ahead.

Goodness, Daniel had kissed her and it was amazing!. Kissing Daniel in real life was way more wonderful and remarkable than in any fantasy. Her fantasy paled in comparison.

His kiss lifted her soul. And the way he looked into her eyes filled her whole heart. She was amazed that he actually looked at her that way.

Daniel was trying to keep his cool as he walked alongside Betty to the elevator. He really wanted to kiss her again.

When they got inside the elevator, she had pressed the button to the ground floor and stood looking ahead. She looked so cute all shy. He took several sneaking glances, catching her trying to steal a few glances at him.

He grinned and looked to her this time. She bit her lip, her gaze lifting to look to him. She smiled at him and that was it; he nearly lunged at her, taking hold of her face and capturing her lips in an intense kiss.

Betty's heart leapt in her chest as Daniel kissed her again. He pinned her against the elevator wall taking her breath away.

She took hold of his face and returned his kiss with equal passion. He was so hot! The man was lighting her on fire with those hot kisses.

She wanted him closer to her. She wrapped her leg around his, making him lose his balance a bit and fall against her slightly. She laughed causing him to laugh, while they continued to kiss rather heatedly.

Daniel felt like he was flying in this moment as he kissed Betty. She was hot! She was making him feel alive and amazing. Why was she so beautiful?

He wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be at discovering how passionate Betty was. She was so fiery and amorous, it was making his heart race.

Daniel's hand glided up her leg nearing the hem line of her skirt which was several inches above her knee. His hands roaming over her skin was exhilarating. She felt tingles all over.

They kissed wildly, their hands gliding over each other, their hearts racing, as the elevator reached the bottom floor.

When the ping sounded their floor, they pulled apart adjusting themselves quickly. They both let out big breaths of air as the door opened. They both looked to each other and laughed at their silliness.

When they got to the town car, Daniel opened the door for her. She looked at him with a smile "Thank you"

He smiled back; "My pleasure" He really felt like his heart was suspended in the air looking at her. He felt happy.

When Daniel got in the car sliding in next to her, they sat in silence for several minutes, their shoulders and knees touching.

One minute they were simply sitting next to each other and the next they're making out like a couple of teenagers in the back seat. Daniel was partially over her as he kissed her wildly, while she kept a firm grip on his back. He felt so strong.

"Mm, Daniel, God"

He grinned and started placing kisses down her neck, breathing her scent in and damn if she didn't smell like heaven. She was so breathtaking. "You're so freaking beautiful. You smell so pretty"

She felt her heart flutter, and her stomach flipped. He was so charming and sweet and sexy. That combo was driving her crazy. "You're so pretty!" She blurted, then laughed when he pulled away and looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "I mean handsome!" She giggled.

He laughed "You are nuts! You better think I'm handsome! Charming and sexy! Irresistible! Those are all manly words. Not pretty! I'm not a flower!" He said in a serious tone, and she couldn't help it she started laughing. "Hmm, Daniel, you're so cute! I really missed you!"

He grinned "hm...well, you know what I miss?"

She shook her head, and he smiled before taking her face in his hands and giving her a sweet kiss. "You"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She was about to kiss him again, but quickly pushed him away, gasping "HUH! Oh my God, Daniel!"

He looked at her in confusion "What?"

She quickly sat up and looked in the mirror "We're having dinner with you mom! She is going to know!" She was panicking as she was fixing her hair and assessing herself.

"Know what?"

"I don't know! That there's something different between us. In fact I'm positive when she called me today that she could tell I was crazy about you! That's probably why she wanted to have dinner with both of us. Your mom is very clever. She's going to notice."

He grinned as he listened to her. She looked to him seeming un-phased by what she said "Daniel!"

He couldn't stop smiling. "You're crazy about me?"

She bit her lip, realizing what she said, but nodded "Mhm."

"I'm crazy about you, Betty"

"You are?" She asked in surprise. He nodded "Hell yeah! You're amazing, and beautiful, and _sexyyy_ " he grinned seeing that blush "Hell, you were driving ME crazy today. I wanted to kiss you everytime I saw you!"

She bit her lip and nodded "Me too. I had a fantasy about you"

His eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Really? Do tell." She blushed "No!"

"Come on! You have to tell me! You can't tease me like that! That's not fair!"

She laughed "It was naughty!"

"Ugh, you're such a tease!"

She giggled "Hmm...I'll tell you after dinner" He frowned "You are evil!" She blushed "No, just crazy!"

He grinned "crazy about me?"

She laughed "Mhm" He held her face in his hands and as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him back again "Daniel! I'm serious! I'm the worst liar. What if she notices and starts asking us questions."

He shrugged "I don't know. Is it so bad for us to be together?"

She shook her head "Well, no, I, I guess not. I'm not sure" she looked ahead pensively. He placed his hand on top of hers. She looked to him, and couldn't help but smile, because he just looked so cute. "Daniel! Do NOT give me those puppy dog eyes! It's not fair!" She laughed as a bright grin swept his face. She sighed.

His eyes grew bright "Hey, I have a great idea! What if we kind of mess with my mom a little?" His mom deserved a taste of her own medicine, he thought. She looked at him "How so?"

"What if we pretend there is nothing different between us. I wouldn't be surprised if my mom is concocting some plan to, I don't know, fix us up. She thought I had a crush on you once. What if we pretend whatever she has planned is working, and then at the last possible minute we really surprise her."

She looked at him in thought, but then said "You had a crush on me?"

His face turned red "What?"

She tried to suppress her smile "Did you?"

He shrugged, looking down. "At the time, I tried to deny it to my mom, but after she suggested that I wondered if I did. I guess so. I don't know. Maybe. Ok YES! I had and STILL have a crush on you! I'm crazy about you!"

She bit her lip, her eyes shining. She surprised him by taking hold of his face and giving him a hell of kiss. His hands fisted through her hair as he kissed her back just as intensely. She was breathtaking.

She ran her hands down his chest where the buttons were still undone and she thanked God, because touching him was purely wonderful. If they didn't have to go to dinner, she was sure she would have acted out her fantasy back in his office.

A minute or two later of intense kissing and wandering hands, they pulled apart breathlessly when the car came to a stop. "Damn it!" He cursed feeling annoyed they had to pause their kiss.

"Ditto" She agreed breathlessly.

He grinned looking at her "We will definitely finish this after dinner"

She nodded in agreement "I sure hope so!"

He grinned brighter "Damn, why are you so hot? You're driving me insane. I just want to kiss you every second of every day of every year, forever and ever!"

Her eyes went wide at what he said, his eyes getting wide in panic as well, realizing how what he said sounded. He laughed nervously tugging at his shirt "Um, hah, you know what I mean. I just. Damn! You're so freaking beautiful and hot! I can't think straight, Betty! What have you done to me?"

She blushed as he tried to back-track and explain himself. He was so adorable. She didn't mind one bit that Daniel's words implied marriage. She smoothed down her shirt that got somewhat messed up as they, um, kissed. A lot. She blushed looking to him. "We should probably go inside. I'm sure your mom is already waiting."

He sighed as he looked at her "Ok, but you might want to uh…" he grinned "Fix yourself up a little" he laughed wickedly. "Damn, you look hot!"

She panicked and pulled down the mirror. She looked to him "You are so getting it later!"

He grinned "That is exactly what I want!"

She laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully. She smoothed down her hair and made sure she was presentable enough to be in public. "Oh, Daniel, you might want to uh...fix yourself up…" she teased him, pulling at his shirt that was nearly completely unbuttoned. He grinned "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She bit her lip "You look so hot!" She laughed playfully. He grinned taking her face in his hands and kissed her. She pushed him back when she felt him unbutton her shirt. "Hey! Daniel! Behave yourself! We're having dinner with your mom!"

He pouted "You're no fun"

She bit her lip playfully "Oh really, well, if you know about the fantasy I had of us, you wouldn't be saying that."

He gave her a dirty look "Tease!"

She pushed his shoulder "Come on, Daniel, hurry up! We're late! Button up your shirt!" She practically shoved him out of the town car. He took a breath as she stood in front of him. "Let's get this show on the road!"

She nodded "Let's do it, hot stuff!" She smacked his butt and walked toward the restaurant. He shook his head grinning, certain this was going to be a crazy dinner.

* * *

AN:D I hope you guys enjoy it! :D lots of love!


	5. Chapter 5

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

When they walked inside to where Claire was seated she got up to greet them happily. "Betty, how are you dear?"

"Mrs. Meade! I'm good. Thanks for inviting me to dinner." Betty hugged her warmly. She really did love Mrs. Meade. She was like a second mother to her. Which is why she was nervous, sure that Claire would be able to read her.

"Of course, dear. It's great to spend time with you." She looked to Daniel as he walked up behind Betty. "Daniel, how are you darling?"

He placed a kiss to her cheek "Hey mom, I'm good. "

When they all took a seat, Daniel sat next to his mom at first, but she pushed him over to Betty's side "Daniel, you sit next to Betty, dear."

Betty bit her lip looking down, trying her hardest not to smile, because she was finding this rather amusing. Daniel rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to Betty. He looked to her with a small smile.

When Claire looked at Betty, she smiled and said "You are looking so lovely Betty. You're glowing." "Aww" Betty felt her cheeks redden "thanks Mrs. Meade."

"Dear, how many times have I told you to call me, Claire."

She blushed "Sorry"

Claire watched them for a while while they waited for the waiter to come over with their menus. There was a moment when Daniel and Betty glanced at each other, exchanging looks and smiles, and Claire noticed."You two seem different"

"We do?" Betty knew it! Claire was a wizard. She figured them out. Luckily for her, Daniel wasn't as easily broken "Mom, what are you talking about?"

She eyed them "You seem...happier"

They both looked to each other and laughed "What? Of course we're happier. We're best friends and we actually got to work with each other today" Daniel stated truthfully. That was true no matter what happened between them today.

Betty nodded in agreement "It's true Mrs. Meade, Daniel and I genuinely enjoy working together. Otherwise I have to deal with Marc, Amanda, Meagan, ugh, they aren't as...easy to get along with"

Claire nodded "that is quite true, I'm afraid"

Betty tried not to jump for joy. She actually bought it. She nearly jumped in her seat when Daniel placed his hand over hers under the table.

"So, mom, how's HotFlash?" He couldn't believe he was actually asking that. He nearly cringed at the title. She laughed noticing his reaction "Really, it's great. But I'm not here to talk about me."

He looked at her with his his eyebrow raised "And what ARE you here to talk about, exactly?"

She grinned "well, have YOU told Betty how lovely she's looking, lately?"

"Mom!" And there she went again. No filter. And how embarrassing it was for his mom to be his 'wingman'.

Betty blushed, especially when Daniel looked embarrassed, but then looked to her with a smile and said "You do look great, Betty."

She bit her lip trying her hardest not to laugh "Thank you"

Claire smiled "I hear that you two had a fun day"

Daniel looked to her "What are you talking about? From who?" He wondered if someone saw them 'flirt' with each other all day and word got around.

Betty laughed "I think she meant from me. I told your mom how happy I actually was to temp for you"

He smiled looking to her "Oh...ya."

There was a moment of silence before the storm again. "Daniel, isn't Betty single now?"

Betty's eyes grew wide and Daniel nearly choked on his water "MOM! What the hell?" Even despite his and Betty's recent romantic developments, these were rather bold questions his mother was asking. She really DIDN'T have a filter.

Betty bit her lip blushing. "Um…"

Claire shrugged "Oh what? I was merely asking a question. Usually you butt in and ruin her relationships."

Betty laughed while Daniel looked offended. "What? I do not!" He stated in surprise. Betty looked to him "You do, sometimes, Daniel"

"What? How?"

Betty blushed "well, Daniel, you've always been way overprotective of me. You always want to fire my boyfriends."

Daniel shrugged "Well, they're all idiots!" Betty squeezed his hand affectionately. He was so cute. She loved when he was protective of her. Now, she wondered if he'd been jealous, as well, all along.

They were saved momentarily from more embarrassment when the waiter walked over with menus and asked what they wanted to drink. When Betty opened the menu she looked at it in confusion. It might as well have been written in a foreign language. "I've never been here before. I have no idea what to get"

Daniel took her menu and held it open so both of them could look at it "Let me help. I know what you'll like. It's your favorite" he said with a grin.

"What?" She looked to him.

"Snails in a butter herb sauce" he winked at her.

She made a face "Ew! No! Yuck!"

He laughed, which caused her to laugh, their minds drifting to that night they spent together.

"I'm just kidding, here, you might like this" he pointed to it "It's a brie pastry that's served with fruit, and for the main course you should get this, it's roasted chicken with this delicious herb sauce. It's really good, I think you'll love that"

She nodded with a smile "Ok"

Claire watched them with an amused smile. She always thought they resembled a married couple with the way the spoke to each other, the way they argued, and the way they cared for one another. Seeing them interact in this sweet manner was charming. She could see that they were in their own world at the moment. Which is why she wanted to get them to have dinner together. Her being here was for her own amusement.

Betty looked to him and said "What are you getting?"

He smiled "I'll probably just get the steak; it comes with roasted potatoes which I know you like. You can have them."

She smiled at him. They started to get lost in each other, but Betty was quick to remember that they were dining with Claire. "Thanks Daniel." She placed the menu down, blushing at seeing that Claire had been watching them with an amused smile on her face.

Daniel rolled his eyes at seeing his mom smiling "What are you grinning about, mom?"

She laughed "nothing dear, now tell me Betty, how's your family?"

Daniel let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness she asked a normal question. She and Betty spoke about her family while they waited for their food, and once their dinner arrived, Daniel was surprised that his mother didn't ask more ridiculous questions.

Just as they were about to start eating, a man holding a basket full of roses walked up to their table. "Flower for your lady, sir?"

Daniel glanced at his mom quickly wondering if she put that guy up to this, but when she looked just as surprised as he did, he nodded "Ok" he took his wallet out and gave him a $100 bill and took the whole basket.

They all laughed wondering why he wanted the whole basket. He stood up and walked around the table to this mom, placing a kiss to her cheek and gave her half of the roses, "Aw, that's quite darling of you son. Thank you" she smiled at him.

Betty watched him thinking he was so sweet. That is one of the many things she loved about him. He grinned and came back over to their side of the table and held the rest out to Betty, making her eyes grow bright.

"Aww, thank you, Daniel! You're so sweet! They're beautiful" She looked at them all in surprise. She knew Daniel must have done that to humor his mother, but she still found it sweet. He smiled as he watched her, thinking she was so beautiful. He really wanted to kiss her more than anything. He took one of the roses she was holding and cut the stem "can I put it in your hair?" He asked.

She bit her lip, her eyes shining. She nodded and whispered "Ok"

He slid the rose in her hair behind her ear, being close to her making him smile. She smelled so pretty. She was so beautiful. Betty watched him, her heart racing. She kind of hated that they had to pretend they weren't 'together', because she really wanted to kiss him. She felt butterflies as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Daniel felt his heart race seeing how breathtaking she looked. His eyes met hers and he felt like he was home. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were shining with light. She smiled at him.

When he was finished with placing the rose in her hair he smiled at her. "Perfect"

She bit her lip blushing. "Thanks" she looked back to her food; feeling entirely distracted. She wanted him more than anything. Why did he have to be so charming?

Claire really could not stop smiling watching them, seeing how close they were, and how they looked at one another. However, she also noticed how much more amorous they seemed with each other tonight. She had to wonder if something WAS different between them.

When Daniel saw that his mom was smiling at seeing them 'romance each other', he couldn't help his smile. In all honesty, he knew his mother would be happy for them being together. She had always loved Betty. Which truthfully, made 'loving' Betty more special. He just wanted to mess with her a bit.

* * *

AN:D Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

 **For entertainment only! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

During their dinner, they talked amicably, however, Daniel was driving Betty insane, as he was softly running his fingers up and down along her knee. She wanted to give in so badly. This man was going to be the end of her.

She felt her cheeks warm as his hand started to trail up her leg reaching the hem line of her skirt which when she was sitting was much shorter. She wanted to kill him and kiss him all at once. "Excuse me, Mrs. Meade, but I need to talk to Daniel for a second." She stood up and pulled at his arm making him get up.

"Alright dear" Claire looked at them curiously. Daniel followed after Betty "What?"

"Daniel! Are you insane? Stop...touching me" she whispered "It makes me crazy! I can't think!"

He grinned listening to her "Ok"

Her eyes grew wide "Daniel! I'm serious! For goodness sake, we're having dinner with your mother! Behave yourself!" She poked him in the chest and walked back over to their table. Daniel couldn't smack the grin off his face as he followed her back.

When they sat back down at their table, Claire looked at them "Is everything alright?"

Betty nodded "yes" she stated and went right back to eating.

Daniel shrugged as his mother looked to him hoping to get answers. He wanted to laugh.

As they were finishing dinner, Daniel saw that there were people dancing as the violinist played softly. He got an idea and got up "Betty"

She looked to him "Yes Daniel?"

He smiled and held his hand out to her "would you like to dance with me?"

She bit her lip looking into his eyes that were shining. She nodded and placed her hand in his. When he pulled her up he placed an arm around her waist, their eyes locked, she felt like her heart was skipping.

He smiled, then glanced at his mom and gave her a wink. She laughed as he took Betty to where people were dancing. "Daniel, don't you think your mom will figure us out?" Betty wondered as Daniel pulled her to him.

He shrugged "I don't know. I just wanted an excuse to hold you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him to her as they danced slowly together. "You are way too sweet"

"Mm...and you're so beautiful" his hands were at her lower back and she felt butterflies from his proximity and how soft and sexy his voice was. "I want to kiss you so much" she whispered to him as they were lost dancing together, forgetting about everything else, including where they were.

"God, I want to kiss you and touch you everywhere. How can we end this charade?" He asked feeling breathless with Betty so close to him and smelling so lovely.

Betty bit her lip, feeling tingles everywhere. Why was he so hot? She felt so completely lost in his presence. She was crazy for him. "Marry me" she whispered.

He pulled away "What?" His heart jumped in his chest.

She bit her lip "I mean, ask me to marry you. Your mom will think we're nuts."

He looked at her and damn she looked hot, her eyes looking dazed, the smile of hers so soft and light. He nodded "Ok. Come on" he took her hand and made her sit down at their table.

When they sat back down, Claire looked at them with a smirk "Aren't you two feeling romantic tonight" she stated in observation.

Daniel nodded "Actually, mom, you're right. Betty is amazing and beautiful and I'm crazy about her"

She smiled brightly "You are?"

He nodded and looked to Betty who looked so cute, he smiled and got down from the chair on his knee, and heard his mother's gasp.

He grinned "I want to marry you, Betty. Will you marry me?"

Betty knew this was all a charade, but she still felt her heart race. She bit her lip. She really wished this was really happening, but she nodded with a smile "yes"

He laughed "Alright!" He pulled her up and kissed her. He looked to his mom "Oh, we have one more thing to tell you"

She looked at them in shock "What?'

He and Betty shared a look and then laughed and said "Gotya!" They laughed as his mom had this surprised look on her face. She glared at him. "Very funny, dear! I'm glad you're not marrying Betty."

They both looked disheartened "what?"

She laughed "Gotya!" She went around to hug Betty "Betty will always be like a daughter to me whether you get your head out of your ass and marry her or not!"

Betty laughed and hugged Claire. Daniel rolled his eyes "Gee, thanks!"

"Thought you could pull one over on your mother?" Claire pinched Daniel. He smirked. "Did it work?"

She shook her head "Not quite, dear, because you see, while you both were trying to make a fool of me, I could see that you were falling in love. And to further my observation, while you were dancing Amanda sent me this picture of you two" she laughed and took out her phone that displayed a picture of them kissing in the elevator. How the hell did she get that picture?

Betty bit her lip blushing. And Daniel took the phone from her hand "How the hell did Amanda get this picture? And why the hell did she send it to you?"

Claire laughed "She and Marc were doing their Mode After Hours and Amanda was flirting with the security guy and she saw the video of you two in the elevator. I'm certain she sent it to everyone"

Betty felt so embarassed, her face turned red. And Daniel was annoyed "What the hell? I'm so sorry, Betty! God, I'm going to kill her."

Betty laughed "it's fine, Daniel." She looked to Claire. "So...um...is it ok that we're...you know…" she looked to Daniel her face reddening "seeing each other"

Claire smiled brightly "Of course, Betty! You know I love you. I'd been wanting my son to not be so stupid and finally be with you. That's why I asked you both to dinner" she stated honestly.

Betty hugged her.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Thanks mom!"

She smiled at him "You _should_ be thanking me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have worked with Betty today"

They both looked at her in surprise "What?"

She laughed "I made a deal with Amanda to not go into work today, so you two can work together again."

Betty looked to Daniel in surprise, while he looked shocked that his mother 'set him up' again. Damn, how did she do that? She had been one step ahead of them all along. His mother was one clever lady that was for sure. Which is why she must love Betty so much.

He smiled and pulled Betty to him and placed his arm around her waist. "Thanks mom! Really! obviously, your plan worked, because we both missed each other so much, I guess we realized how crazy we actually were about each other." He told her.

Betty looked to him with a smile and wrapped her arm around him. She couldn't believe her day turned out like this.

Claire smiled brightly. She hugged them "I'm very happy to hear that. Betty is a very special young lady. Don't screw this up!" She stated threateningly.

Betty giggled, while Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's have dessert and then you can both have a real date without me" his mom stated with a laugh. Betty laughed. "Mrs. Meade, we had a great time having dinner with you."

Daniel looked to her with a smile, and nodded in agreement, "Yeah mom, even though you're always making me feel like an idiot." He stated in a joking manner.

Claire made a face "That's not true, dear. I simply care about your happiness very much, and have seen since I met Betty that she makes you happy"

Betty and Daniel looked to each other with a smile. Daniel smiled brighter and wrapped his arm around Betty. "I'm so glad I can put my arm around you now"

Betty and Claire laughed. As they were waiting for their dessert, Claire looked at them curiously, "So, are you NOT getting married?"

Daniel's face turned red, and Betty bit her lip and shook her head "No, it was just a joke".

Betty felt bummed, she looked down trying not to have that read on her face, but when she looked up Claire must have noticed because she looked at her with a smile and shot her a wink.

Betty blushed, feeling her heart skip a bit.

Her gaze shifted to Daniel and he looked to her with a smile. She felt like her heart was so full right now as she looked at him. He was just the most incredible man she'd ever known.

While they were having dessert, Daniel could not stop thinking about Betty and 'marrying her'. That was insane, wasn't it? They haven't even told each other they love each other.

Daniel tried not to stare at Betty but she looked damn beautiful, he wanted to kiss those amazing lips. And it didn't help matters when she would look to him with that smile of hers practically making his heart beat out of his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

For entertainment only! I truly hope you enjoy! lots of love =)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Mom, are you sure we can't drop you off at home? We certainly don't mind"

Claire smiled and hugged her son "No Daniel, sweetheart, thank you, but you and Betty have a good night." She placed a kiss to his cheek, and whispered "You marry that girl"

When she pulled away, Daniel smiled at her. "Thanks"

She smiled at him and then looked to Betty "Have a good night, Betty"

Betty hugged her tightly "Thank you Mrs. Meade. I had a great time with you."

"Likewise dear. You're very special to me, see you happy makes me happy."

"Aww. Thank you, Mrs. Meade" she hugged her tight. Betty nearly had tears fill her eyes at Claire's words. This woman had become a mother to her over the years and had become equally special to her.

When Claire left in a cab, they got in the town car waiting for them. Daniel took Betty's hand in his and placed a quick kiss. She smiled and looked to him.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked curiously.

Betty smirked and before Daniel knew it she pulled him down to her for a hot passionate kiss. She was making his heart jump in his chest. She was incredible. When he felt her hands run down the front of his chest, he felt tingles run through him. When she pulled away, he looked at her in surprise "Woah! What was that for?"

She blushed, but said "I'm just so crazy about you. You're so amazing, and sweet and wonderful and sexy" she grinned, causing his smile to become bright. "Well, in that case, we should continue our makeout session from before at my place" he had a wicked grin on his face and she couldn't help but laugh. She nodded "Ok"

His eyes grew bright "Yes!" She laughed finding him so cute.

Just as he was going to tell the driver to take them to his place, she grabbed his arm and said "Wait! Actually…" she pulled him close to her and placed a kiss to his cheek "let's go to your office"

He looked at her in confusion "my office?"

She bit her lip, her eyes shining "The fantasy I had was of us in your office" he looked to her with a big grin, she blushed but said "on your desk" the way she sounded, with her voice low and sexy made his heart race. He nodded "hell yeah!"

She laughed as he told the driver to take them back to MODE. "In the meantime, I'm going to kiss you senseless!" He stated before taking her face in his hands and capturing her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, making her heart beat erratically; She felt the kiss in her whole body. He was taking her breath away. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss hoping she could make him feel just as crazy for her.

Daniel's heart was racing as he kissed Betty and when she returned his kiss, he felt his heart jump in his chest. He nearly died when her kisses turned slow and sensual. She was HOT!

She was lighting him on fire, especially when she started to unbutton his shirt and run her hands slowly across his chest. Feeling her soft hands on his bare chest gave him tingles, he felt like the rays of the sun were touching his skin. Why was his Betty so amazing? It was driving him crazy!

"Mm, God Betty, you're so hot. So sexy! So beautiful! I lo-want you so much!" He almost blurted out that he loved her. He did love her.

She nodded breathlessly "Mm, me too! You're so sexy!" She kissed him again.

When they got to the MEADE building, with some major efforts to stop kissing momentarily, they got in the elevator holding each other's hand.

While they were waiting for their floor, Betty was biting her lip as she looked ahead. He wondered what she was thinking. She looked deep in thought. He smiled feeling so completely enamored with her. She was so beautiful and lovely. She made him feel like he was home.

Betty felt butterflies as she and Daniel were holding hands. She loved Daniel more than anything. Everything she felt for him seemed so overwhelming, so amazing. She'd never felt THIS much for anyone. She felt every emotion tenfold with him. She squeezed his hand affectionately; she wanted to give him so much love.

When they got to the MODE floor, it was so dark; it almost felt like they were sneaking in. Daniel stopped walking for a second, Betty looked to him "Daniel, what-" before she could finish her sentence he pulled her to him for a kiss. She looked at his eyes in surprise. He smiled "It feels like we're teenagers sneaking around."

She giggled and took his hand again and tugged him along to his office. Once they got inside, Betty closed the door and quickly pulled him to her for a kiss. He surprised her by sweeping her off the floor; she laughed playfully. He grinned as he plopped her on top of his desk. "Why are you so hot?"

She took off her glasses and placed them to the side. the look in her eyes took his breath away. Seeing her eyes so bright and pretty, made him smile. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him returning his kiss. Kissing her was like a spell. Everything else felt like a blur, and she was the only thing he could see and feel. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he trailed soft kisses down her neck.

Betty felt butterflies from his lips touching her skin. It was making her feel like she was floating. When he started unbuttoning her shirt and trailed kisses across her throat she felt her heart race. "Mm Daniel, God, I love you so much!" She blurted taking his face in her hands and kissed him, her heart nearly exploding with love for him.

His hands landed on her arms as he pulled away looking at her in surprise "You love me?"

Betty bit her lip, seeing those eyes of his, so bright and blue, she nodded, her eyes getting glossy. He smiled brightly and kissed her. "That's amazing! That's awesome! That's- shit, I can't believe I was so selfish!" He pulled her up off the desk.

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Come on!" He took her hand and started to pull her, but she stopped "What? No!"

"Betty, I'm not going to make love to you for the first time in my office!"

What he said surprised her, she smiled realizing why he stopped kissing her. "I want to be here"

He shook his head and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist "I want to make you feel special and beautiful, please let me".

She looked at those eyes of his, the sweet tone he had in his voice, it all made her melt. She nodded "Ok"

He smiled and kissed her "Come on, hurry! We can act out your fantasy another time" he said with a smirk as he took her hand ushering her along. She laughed "Definitely!"

He grinned looking to her "You see! That is exactly why I love you so much! You're so amazing!"

A bright smile swept her face as she heard what he said. He must not have realized what he said. She bit her lip pulling him back to her and kissed him taking him by surprise. His eyes went wide for a second, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

When he looked at her, she had this breathtaking smile on her face, that nearly made his heart stop. "What was that for?"

She placed her hand to his face "You love me" she couldn't sweep the grin off her face. He smiled brightly. "Did I say that? I surely didn't mean it!"

She looked at him, the light in her eyes fading. He smiled and held her face "Gotya."

She laughed and smacked his chest "Meanie!"

He laughed and gave her a sweet kiss. "You're adorable. Of course I love you! You're freaking amazing! I nearly blurted it out when we were in the car, but I uh...I wasn't sure if you loved me. so...I mean, actually I can tell you love me, hell, I'm sure you could tell that I love you. I do, I love you, I adore you, I think you're amazing and beautiful and sexy and-" before he knew it Betty pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss.

She hugged him tightly to her as she kissed him. He felt like he was in heaven. She was everything he ever wanted. He held closer and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you"

She smiled looking into his eyes "I love _you_ "

He smiled back, and took her hand tugging her along to the elevator quickly. "now, come on, sweetie, even though I want to make you feel special, I can't wait to make love to you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

 **For entertainment only! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Daniel, where are we going? Are we not going to your place?" Betty asked in confusion noticing that they were going in a completely different direction. He shook his head "No" his response beyond vague.

She laughed "Where are we going?"

He looked to her with a smile. She bit her lip, her heart skipping as he simply looked at her. Why was he so sweet? "Daniel" she blushed, his gaze intense and flustering.

His smile brightened as picked up her hand "I'm so excited that you love me!"

She nodded "Me too" she could barely speak; all that she felt was too much to express in words. He pulled her close, "I love you, too" the softness in his voice made her melt. He placed his hand to her cheek, his touch soft and warm.

She nodded, "I know" she whispered back, the love and adoration she had for him nearly exploding in her heart. Her eyes became glossy, and due to their haste she'd forgotten her glasses, so her vision was blurry.

He took her face in both of his hands and kissed her. "You're so beautiful. I want to make you feel that way every moment you're with me."

She smiled and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. Why was he so amazing? She couldn't take it! Him being so hot and sexy and handsome and charming was one thing, but when he added that sweetness and loving heart, she was a goner. She could feel that he really did love her. It was like all she could see was love as she looked at him.

As they kissed, her eyes watered, and she felt silly for feeling this way. No one had ever made her feel so much love and passion in the same instant. When she pulled away she held his face and looked in his eyes, her breaths shortened. "I love you so much!"

"Betty, stop being so adorable! You're driving me crazy! It makes me want you more!" he said with a laugh.

She bit her lip blushing.

Several minutes later, they walked into this gorgeous-extremely pricey- hotel, and before she could protest Daniel shook his head and said "Please let me romance you, Betty. I know you like to boss me around, but for once let me tell you what to do!" he stated making her blush and laugh.

"I'm not bossy!"

He nodded with a grin "You are, too! You've always been the boss of me, even when I _was_ your boss."

She bit her lip as he looked at her, those eyes of his making her smile. He tapped her cheek affectionately, and walked her over to this beautiful seating area. "You wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you" he placed a sweet kiss to her cheek and he started to walk away, but came back and picked up her roses "I need these!" he said with a grin.

She laughed rolling her eyes "Daniel!"

He laughed and walked away. She sighed feeling strange to wait around for him. Why did he have to be so charming? She could see that he really wanted to make things special for her. She really didn't need anything but him, though. He was crazy!

Daniel knew he was overdoing this, but he really wanted to make Betty feel special. She'd dated a bunch of losers. He knew they weren't romantic and never treated Betty how she deserved to be treated. She deserved to have a guy get her roses and candy and dance with her and make her feel like the most special woman.

As he got things arranged, as quickly as possible, he felt so excited to finally be with his sunshine butterfly. He'd thought of her often and wondered how they might be together.

Flirting with her all day today and seeing how passionate and sexy she was made him crazy for her. She was so incredible. He couldn't wait to make love to her and kiss her all over.

When he saw her waiting for him to come back, she looked bored as she looked to the floor. He grinned finding her so adorable. When she looked up and saw him, the way her eyes brightened up and that megawatt smile sparkled, touched his heart.

She got up and met him halfway and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her "You missed me?"

She laughed and shook her head "Nope! You just smell so sexy, I had to hug you again!" she teased. He grinned "At least you said I was sexy!"

She giggled; he took her hand in his "I can't wait to get you out of your sexy clothes!"

She blushed, "You really think I look sexy?"

He looked to her like she was crazy "Hell yes! Are you crazy? I'm surprised I haven't ripped your clothes off to be honest."

"Me too!" she agreed.

He laughed in surprise "What? You should have told me! I would _gladly_ do that!" He pulled her into the elevator and kissed her as soon as the door closed. "You are so hot! Don't worry my sunshine, I will make sure all your fantasies of me come true" he said with a wicked grin.

She laughed and nodded "You better, mister Romeo, or else I'll have to punish you" she said with a smirk.

He grinned "that sounds hot!"

She laughed as he placed a kiss to her shoulder and then trailed teasing kisses up her neck making her laugh. "Why are you so adorable?" he whispered and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I thought I was hot?" she said playfully. Truthfully, he was the only man who ever made her actually FEEL like she was hot. He grinned, nodding "Most definitely." As soon as the elevator made it to their floor, Daniel pulled her along quickly, opening the door, and leading her inside. As soon as she walked in she gasped and looked to him in surprise "How did you do all of this?"

He shrugged "I'm a magician"

She laughed "It's so gorgeous" The room was decorated with candles and rose petals everywhere, and had a great shimmery view of the new york skyline. It was magical.

She wrapped her arms around him "You really didn't have to do this. You make me feel special without all of this."

"Betty that is exactly why I wanted to do this for you."

He was simply so amazing, she held his face in her hands and met his lips in a passionate kiss.

This man was her everything. She was crazy about him, she loved him, she wanted to... She broke the kiss and looked at him with dazed eyes, before she could stop herself she blurted "Marry me" She smacked her hand over her mouth, shutting her eyes feeling so embarrassed.

How could she say that? Before, she could play it off, but now, ugh, she sighed.

Daniel looked at her in surprise.

She kept her eyes shut, but shook her head and said "Oh my God, Daniel, I'm so sorry, God, I'm such an idiot. please forget I said that." she felt so panicked.

"Uh, I don't think that's going to work, honey"

She opened her eyes reluctantly, her heart frantically beating; she gasped when she saw that he was on his knee, smiling at her as he held out a box with a ring in it.

He grinned "Gotya"

She laughed, her heart jumping in her chest. She felt like her body was frozen in place, despite her heart skipping in happiness inside her chest.

"I told you you're bossy! Geez, you won't even let ME ask you to marry me" he teased.

She bit her lip, her knees shaking in excitement. He laughed, his heart lifting, seeing her look so cute. "So, Betty, will you"

"Yes!" she chanted before he could even finish asking and pulled him up for a kiss. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her finding her so cute as she hugged him jumping up and down excitedly.

"See, you didn't even let me finish!" he laughed as he placed kisses across her cheek

She laughed "I love you so much! You're so amazing!"

He laughed and took her hand in his "at least let me put the ring on"

She laughed, her cheeks reddening. As he slid the ring on her finger, her smile was practically glimmering. He laughed shaking his head "Do you like it? It's my grandmother's ring. My mom gave it to me."

Betty nodded, her eyes tearing up "It's beautiful. I love it!" she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that made him feel all her love.

He smiled and hugged her tight. Daniel was so excited. His heart was practically soaring as he hugged the woman who'd become so special to him.

How crazy it was for their relationship to shift so quickly, and feel so right, baffled him. She had been his best friend for so long, and now that they were engaged made his heart race. "I love you, Betty."

"I love you, too"

* * *

AN: thank you! Still two more chapters! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**In Your Office On Your Desk**

 _For entertainment only! I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Please review if you get the chance! I would really appreciate it!_

 _One more chapter left and epilogue-ish chapter lol :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

When Betty moved back she looked at him with a bright smile. He laughed "God, why are you so CUTE?"

She blushed "I'm so so happy! I can't believe you asked me to marry you! How did you get that ring?"

He shrugged "My mom gave it to me before we left the restaurant. She told me to marry you."

They both smiled. Daniel placed a kiss to her hand "Honestly I wanted to marry you for real when we did our little joke, but I knew that might be too soon. I was actually going to wait maybe a couple of days before asking you. I didn't expect you to ask me AGAIN to marry you!"

She blushed, biting her lip. "I couldn't resist! I'm crazy about you."

He grinned "Likewise. That's why I figured, hell, we both want to get married, why prolong this charade"

She giggled and pulled him close to her "Now, mister Romeo, can you stop talking and kiss me now!"

"Geez, bossing me again" he teased as he took her hand and surprised her by sweeping her off the floor. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't help it! I like to boss you around. You're so cute!" she teased.

He dropped her on the bed and pounced on her capturing her lips in a deep kiss. "I think YOU deserve to be punished!"

She placed her hands on his chest, nodding in agreement, feeling breathless and completely turned on. "Fine with me"

He grinned and captured her lips in another hot kiss, "Mm...you're so beautiful. I'm so excited that our first time together is us being engaged! That's pretty cool."

She nodded and held his face "Me too! You're such a romantic sweetie. I love you so much!" she kissed him feeling even more excited that they were engaged. It was amazing.

He ran his hands through her hair and down to her face. Holding her face in his hands he pulled back to see her eyes "I want to make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world."

Tears filled her eyes; she lifted her hand to his face "You've already done that, Daniel. I love you so much." she pulled him to her for a loving kiss. He was so sweet and incredible. He really did make her feel beautiful. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes reflected every ounce of love she knew he had for her.

Daniel felt like he was with his queen; he wanted to worship her and give her all the love she deserved. She was so beautiful. He unbuttoned her shirt as they continued to kiss, while she ran her hands softly along his arms and down his back. He felt so much bliss kissing her and touching her.

He quickly unzipped her skirt, sliding it down her body, leaving her in her undergarments, which were hot, really hot! Super sexy! "Why are you so hot?" he whispered in her ear as he placed kisses down her cheek and neck feeling awed by the goddess he was with. He never understood why she hid herself. She was so gorgeous. The rose colored underwear she had on gave her body this lovely glow, she was breathtaking.

As his hands explored her beautiful curves, she started to unbutton his shirt and unzip his pants rather quickly. He grinned finding her so stinking cute and sexy. She looked into his eyes as she ran her hands down the front of his chest, her soft hands making his body warm.

Betty bit her lip, looking at the gorgeous man on top of her making her feel so beautiful; he was so beautiful.

As she ran her hands down his chest, her eyes followed every line. Wow, he was hot. Since when had he gotten so strong? Seeing that aroused look in his eyes gave her butterflies. She pulled him down to her for a long kiss before she rolled them so she was on top of him.

"Mm, Daniel, you're so hot, so amazing. I love you, babe!" she was practically breathless as he kissed her all over, his kisses giving her a warm sensation.

His hands landed in her hair as they kissed passionately, her body melting in response. He was making her feel so amazing. She wanted to make him feel amazing.

"Bettyy" her name escaped him in a breathless chant as she trailed her hands down the length of his torso, placing soft kisses in suit.

When she reached his pants she bit her lip, her heart racing as she started to slowly pull them down, feeling amazed that she was here with him like this. "God Betty" his voice was so low and breathless, it was giving her butterflies.

Watching Betty explore his body and give him such attention was so hot. She looked so sexy, especially as she bit her lip, her eyes devouring his body. He wanted to kiss her again, but he was so distracted by her, he was forgetting everything, and with her quickened breaths, it was all driving him mad.

"Wow Daniel, you're so...hot, so amazing, so beautiful" the fascination and arousal in her voice drove him crazy. As soon as she slid his pants down all the way, he captured her lips in a hot kiss as he pinned her to the bed wanting to have her, she was so hot.

"You're amazing, I can't take it!" as he kissed her he ran his hands down her body making her heart race, her breathing got harder, she was so lost in him, she barely noticed how he unfastened her bra.

"You're a goddess, you're so beautiful, Betty. I love you" the fascination and gruffness in his voice, gave her a rush, especially when he kissed her; he made her feel so beautiful and amazing. He was so wonderful. She had never felt this way before. She knew that Daniel was the love of her life and he was going to marry her and be her husband.

They were completely lost in one another, their quickened breaths and moans filtering the room as they united. "Oh my God Daniel, you're so, you're so, oh my mmm" she was completely lost as Daniel made love to her, making her heart explode in her chest.

Betty was so incredible, Daniel couldn't get enough of her; the dazed, intoxicated look in her eyes, how breathless she was was making him crazy.

He took her hands in his pressing them to the bed feeling so overwhelmed with how she made him feel. He was making love to his future wife. That gave his heart this incredible soaring and lifting feeling as he kissed her, "Mmm, Betty...God, I love you so much" He pressed his forehead against hers, the feeling of being with her like this so incredible and intoxicating.

He wanted this feeling to last forever. When she opened her eyes and looked into his his heart was filled with warmth. He was with his sunshine, and she was his whole world. He would love her forever and ever; he felt so excited that he truly would be able to kiss her and be with her every day of every year for the rest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this story! I'll have the next and last chapter up sometimes tomorrow!

Thank you for reading! lots of love!

For entertainment only!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Bliss. That is the best word to describe what Betty felt as she 'slept' next to Daniel. She was too caught up in watching him sleep to actually sleep herself.

She felt so much adoration for him as he slept next to her. He was so cute. He looked like a young boy. He had a sweet charm to him in his most restful state.

Being so close to him tonight had made her feel so complete in every possible way. He was her other half. He had made her feel so beautiful and loved.

She slid her arm around him feeling amazed that they were engaged. She hugged him to her for a moment before she placed a kiss to his cheek and got out of the bed. She really didn't want to wake him. She figured she'd sit on the balcony; she didn't feel like sleeping.

She slipped on her underwear and bra, and Daniel's dress shirt and stepped outside laying back in the chair. Seeing the skyline from this height at night was incredible. Farther in the distance she could see the Brooklyn Bridge reminding her of that night they'd spent together when she knew they had become good friends.

She looked to her hand; seeing his ring on her finger gave her butterflies. It was so beautiful. The fact that it was his grandmother's ring and his mother had given it to him for her made her feel so special. She felt honored.

She was amazed how perfect it was for her. The rose gold ring held a heart shaped diamond between two butterflies, the whole band of the ring encasing small diamonds. It was so beautiful.

She felt her heart expand. She was actually engaged to Daniel, the man who'd become more than a boss or colleague to her over the years; he was her best friend. The thought of actually marrying her best friend gave her such joy. She was excited.

Several minutes later she felt like she was dozing off, just as she started to close her eyes, Daniel's soft voice came out as he approached her on the balcony. "Betty"

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to her cheek. He smelled so handsome. The feeling of him so close to her made her feel so warm "Hey" he whispered, his voice melting her heart.

"Hi" she moved back a bit to see his face. He looked at her with a smile; he still had that sleepy dazed look in his eyes and to her it was so beautiful to see him like this.

Seeing Betty sitting out on the balcony made Daniel's heart skip; she looked so beautiful, the lights from the city seemed to have this shimmery glow and seeing her sitting out here made her even more beautiful.

He smiled when she hugged his arms to her more. "I love you, Betty" he couldn't help but tell her again. "hm...I love you, Daniel" she pulled him so he was to her side. She got up and hugged him, her hug filled with so much warmth and love.

Daniel felt so at home being with Betty. It didn't even matter where they were, just being with her made him feel like he had everything. He wrapped his arms around her more; her hugs always seemed to make him feel amazing. "Mm, you smell pretty, Betty. I love holding you like this"

When she hugged him closer he felt his smile surface. She was so cute. He ran his hands down her back and held her around her waist as he pulled back. She wasn't wearing her glasses, her hair was loose and looked so lovely, and she was in his dress shirt, her undergarments underneath. Something about that was really hot to him.

He looked at her with a flirty smile "You look way sexy right now, Betty."

She blushed, her blushing matching the color of her bra. He grinned brighter "You know I've fantasized about you over the years dressing sexy, your hair tied up and taking your glasses off for me in my office."

She bit her lip as she listened to him, her eyes shining from the lights of the city. "Seems that we both had fantasies about each other." he smirked "In my office" he met her lips in a kiss, pulling her closer to him.

Having her in his arms felt so surreal; he felt he was dreaming. It was definitely an amazing dream come true for him to be with Betty. He never thought he was good enough for her, but being with her he knew he was a better man and he hoped that being with her brought out the best in him making him good enough to be with her.

He ran his hands down her arms softly taking in her every detail. She was so beautiful.

He pulled her close placing a small kiss to her lips and then her cheek and slowly along her neck, her soft skin like silk. He could tell he was getting to her because she felt so relaxed against him, and her hands were lightly trailing down his back giving him shivers.

Betty felt like she was in a dream as Daniel kissed her and ran his hands softly over her. Everything between them seemed to be happening in slow motion which seemed to intensify the intimacy between them. She felt like she was floating.

As she ran her hands down his back, the smoothness of his skin, the feel of every muscle, the way his pants hung low around his hips, it was all so hot. She wanted to touch him everywhere; he was so gorgeous. As they kissed Daniel moved them back inside, not stopping the whole way to the bed.

She made him lay down and kneeled over him as she stripped away his shirt. The look in his eyes took her breath away. Once she removed his shirt from her body, she moved down and placed a kiss to his lips. "I'm so happy we're together. I love you, Daniel" she looked in his eyes, her heart skipping at the smile that was on his face.

"I'm happy we're together, too. You've always been the most special person to me since I met you" Daniel loved everything about her. He knew they were meant to be together. He pulled her down to him for another kiss, moving his hands along her body, the feel of her soft curves making his heart race. He took her face in his hands and moved them so he was over her, kissing her all over.

They lost themselves in each other, finding it so amazing that their whole relationship changed in one day. It seemed insane, yet they'd known each other for so long, had grown so close, their love building the more they became friends. He loved being her friend, but couldn't wait to be able to say that she was his wife, too.

As they united again, Betty felt so much comfort in knowing that the man she would call her husband and have kids with and spend the rest of her life with was her best friend, the most special person in her life.

* * *

AN: The next chapter is going to be cute and hot! :D You don't want to miss it! lol :P


	11. Epilogue

**In Your Office, On Your Desk**

For entertainment only! Hi everyone! thank you for reading this story. This is the final chapter! It's a lot longer, and bordering on M. Hey, I had to live up to the title! LOL :D But don't worry, it also has that sweet dose of Detty fluff we all love! 3

Hope you enjoy! Lots of love!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _1 ½ months later..._

Betty felt so excited to see Daniel; she had some really great news to share with him, her heart skipping every time at the thought. When she walked into MODE it was nearing the evening, so there were only a few staff still working on their floor. She walked to his office, seeing that he had shut the lights off, and was on his laptop.

When she had walked in he looked up with a bright smile, quickly getting up from the chair behind his desk. "Hey sweetie"

She smiled brightly "Hey sexy"

He grinned and pulled her to him for a hug. "Where have you been all day? I feel like I haven't seen you."

She laughed "You haven't. I um... I have something to tell you. A couple of things, actually"

He looked at her curiously "What?"

She bit her lip "Well, I got an amazing call today from a publisher in London, Dunne Publishing who wants to turn my blog into an actual publication."

His eyes grew bright "What? Betty! That's amazing!"

She nodded, with a big smile "Mhm. And the best part is that I can do it all from here. Mr. Dunne told me that he is willing to make this publication an international venture, so he can expand readership to the U.S."

"Wow Betty, that's fantastic sweetie. So, that's pretty impressive; how did he find your work?"

Betty smiled "Actually Christina knows him, and she told him about me. And he found my blog, and said that he loved my work and he wants me to work with him. At first he wanted me to work in London. I told him I wouldn't be able to live there, so he thought about it and came up with that idea."

Daniel smiled and held her face "That's amazing, Betty. You know, if you did want to work in London, I wouldn't mind moving with you. Especially if it meant your dream coming true. I'd do anything to keep you happy."

Betty's eyes watered "Daniel, everything I've ever wanted and dreamed of has already come true. I am more than happy." she placed her hand to his cheek, her smile practically glimmering with light.

Daniel felt like his heart was soaring seeing that gorgeous smile on his wife's face. She looked incredible. He still was amazed that they were actually married.

He and Betty decided they didn't want to wait too long to get married, so their families, mostly his mother and Justin had pulled strings to make it happen.

Being married to his best friend was the best feeling ever, especially seeing that breathtaking smile on her face. She had gotten her braces removed before their wedding. When he saw her walk toward him with that unbelievable smile his heart had stopped beating at the sight of her.

She had looked like a goddess in the dress she had found. It was simple, didn't have a lot of crazy embellishments, but on her it was everything, following the curves of her body and then flaring halfway. She looked incredible. Remembering how amazing she looked and seeing her smile right now made his heart lift. He held her face and kissed her deeply. "God, I love you so much, Betty. You are so gorgeous!"

She wrapped her arms around him holding him close, he was making her feel so incredible, but she had something to tell him; she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Daniel, I have something else I want to tell you"

Betty watched the way his eyes shined, that charming smile on his face and how it expanded as he looked at her, and just how handsome and sexy he looked made her feel butterflies. She smiled brighter "Um...

"What it is, sweetie? It must be good. Is that why you're smiling so much, because, baby, you are glowing"

She nodded at his sentiment, her eyes shining, her smile bright. "Mhm...We're having a baby." she said as she looked in his eyes.

His eyes became stars as the smile on his face grew "What? No way! Already? We've only been together for a few weeks." The excitement in his voice made her laugh. She nodded "I know. We work fast, I guess"

He grinned and hugged her to him "That's awesome! Are you okay with that?" he looked at her knowing that having kids had to be the farthest thing from her mind right now.

She nodded as she looked in his eyes "Mhm...I'm so happy. I love you!"

He smiled brightly and hugged her tight. "Me too, Betty. God, this is so fantastic. I'm married to my best friend, my sweetheart, and we're having a baby!"

She smiled and pulled him to her for a long kiss. _He was the sweetheart!_ She loved him so much. She felt so happy. Sure, the surprise of having a baby so soon hadn't been in her mind, but as soon as she found out she couldn't stop from smiling.

She realized how different she felt being with Daniel. He was obviously the right man for her when she didn't have a doubt in her mind about him and their future.

She ran her hands down his back, feeling so excited from all of the positive changes in her life. Daniel being the center of every one of them. Her kisses became more passionate with every thought and feeling that being with him generated. He was her everything.

Daniel felt, happy, was an understatement; he was soaring, flying, he was ecstatic, and having the love of his life, his wife and the mother of their baby, in his arms gave him the most fulfilling feeling of love. He held her face deepening the kiss, hoping she could feel all the love he had for her.

As they continued to kiss passionately, a great idea crossed his mind. He kept kissing her walking them back to the door of his office. He closed the door and surprised her by pinning her to it, the little gasp she let out a result of that.

He smiled against her mouth as he kissed her; he could feel her smile and that made his heart soar. She was amazing.

He started scattering hot kisses along her neck causing her breaths to become deeper. "Mm...Daniel, wow" she was breathless and looked so hot, her hair half pinned up and she was wearing her glasses. He grinned, her hotness making his heart beat like a drum.

Betty's heart was racing as Daniel kissed her so hotly. He was making her feel incredible; like her heart was on fire. She remembered something he had told her; she placed her hand to his chest pushing him back a little and looked at his eyes, her heart pounding as he looked at her.

"Damn, you are hot!" his voice was breathless and rough; it was sexy. She felt it everywhere.

She bit her lip and let her hair down, noticing the smile that crossed his face. She grinned and took her glasses off and tossed them to the chaise in his office. He looked her up and down with a smirk and before she knew it he was kissing her again.

"Bettyy...goodness, you're so sexy, so beautiful...mm" he whispered in her ear in between his kisses there. His voice gave her tingles. She quickly undid his tie and tossed it somewhere on the floor, and began unbuttoning his shirt, while he ran his hands down her body making her heart flame.

Daniel's heart was pounding as he and Betty kissed and ran their hands over each other. The desire between them was high, the thought of being together in his office flowing through them.

He felt his heart jump in his chest when Betty ran her hands down the front of his chest and stopped at his belt, the softness of her hands making his body warm in response.

He surprised her by sweeping her off the floor. He grinned looking at her and the smile that was on her face. God, she was beautiful. His wife was a hottie and he was so excited that she was such a passionate woman, despite being the sweetest and most adorable woman he'd ever met.

When he placed her on top of his desk, she looked at him with the hottest smile; it was bright and happy and he could see the thrill in her eyes at them being together like this.

He grinned as she pulled him to her for a deep kiss. When she ran her hands up his chest, he was breathless as she placed a kiss to his jaw. "God, I love you, baby!"

When he said that they both pulled apart and met each other's eyes, bright smiles on their faces, and laughed, the light in their eyes dancing at the idea of having a baby together.

He held her face in his hands and gave her a sweet loving kiss, his hand moving to rest at her stomach. Tears filled her eyes; he placed soft kisses across her face, wanting to worship his sunshine butterfly for making him so happy and feeling so lucky to be with her.

She ran her hands down his arms. The slightest touch from her made his heart skip.

He started to unbutton the light blue shirt she was wearing, but then quickly pulling at her shirt, the buttons popping apart, and scattering across his desk and office. She gasped in response, the look in her eyes arousing and delighted.

He laughed as he kissed her. She was so amazing! He loved how excited she got.

He ran his hands down her chest, resulting in her hot little moans of approval. Hell, he was dying to have her. She was so sexy.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him over her as she kissed him passionately, her kisses intense and sensual.

Her lips! They were amazing!

He held her face as he deepened the kiss, her breaths becoming more shallow, driving him crazy with desire. He ran kisses down her neck and chest, as she undid his belt and started to pull his pants.

Betty's heart was pounding, it was soaring. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

This was SO much better than her stupid fantasy!

It seemed that her real life was way more incredible. She was not only making out with her hot ex-boss in his office on his desk, he was her husband! And they were having a baby together. She felt her eyes water again as they kissed. She ran her hands down his back, hoping that he could feel how much she loved him.

When Daniel had slid her skirt down, she surprised him by unhooking the black lacey bra she was wearing, tossing aside. His Betty was on fire with hotness; he couldn't take it.

As soon as he slid her skirt and lacey panties off he pulled her to him, the feeling of her full breasts against his chest making his heart jump in his chest as he kissed her.

"Oh God, Daniel" the breathlessness and arousal in her voice turned him on. She was so sexy. He ran his hands down her body, along her sides and over her hips and every inch he could touch, her moans and pants becoming more frequent.

Betty's heart was practically exploding from Daniel's passion. He was so sexy. Every touch, look, and kiss from him made her feel hot all over. She couldn't take it anymore. His sexiness and how he worshipped her was driving her mad.

She pulled him to her, a surprised groan of excitement resulting from him as they united. "God, damn Betty! You're so hot, sweetie!" Seeing how surprised and aroused he was was totally sexy.

She bit her lip as she ran her hands down his back pulling him closer to her, his sexy groan making her crazy. "MM, _Daniel_ , I, oh, I love you so much, babe!" her heart was done for, as they lost themselves in their passion.

Daniel felt so incredible being with Betty like this. She was not only insanely sexy, she was so sweet and beautiful. He held her face in his hands, meeting her eyes that were shining. He smiled and met her lips in a soft kiss, slowing their rhythm to make this feeling last longer.

He felt like his heart was at the take-off point. She was making him feel so fantastic. "I love you so much, Betty. You're so hot and beautiful and cute. You drive me crazy! You feel so amazing!" he panted as they moved together. It was intoxicating how it felt to be connected to her like this. She was his everything.

They were in a totally different world together. They only saw and felt each other; everything else was a blur as they made love in his office. "Huh, oh God, Daniel, mmm, YOU feel so amazing! God!" She captured his lips in a deep kiss, their passion and intense love exploding and washing over them.

"Woah!" they both chanted as they came down from their crazy high, their eyes locked on each other's. They both laughed at how crazy they felt together like that.

Daniel held her close, running his hands over her body sweetly. "You're so incredible. I'm so happy we're married" he said in a soft voice that melted over her like honey as he looked in her eyes.

She could see all the love he had for her in them. "Mm" she nodded "You're amazing. I love you so much, Daniel! I'm so happy you're my husband and that we're…" she bit her lip her eyes tearing up quickly. She felt so much from not only him, but the feeling of having a baby with the love of her life.

Daniel held her face in his hands and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you, too, sweetie." he placed his hand to her now flat stomach, his heart skipping in excitement. He felt so lucky.

Betty watched as Daniel quickly fixed his clothes back on and felt so many butterflies when he pulled her up from the desk and started to dress her. She found it so cute and sweet. The look in his eyes as he took her in was so loving and tender she bit her lip to keep from tearing up again. The softness in his eyes and the sweet smile on his face made her heart swell with so much love for him.

When he was nearly finished, he got to her shirt and they both remembered that many of her buttons had popped off during their 'desk-sex', they both laughed, Betty blushing in response. he looked to her eyes and smiled brightly. She bit her lip, her heart skipping. He hugged her close and then looked at her with a grin.

She laughed "What?"

He laughed himself. "I'm never going to be able to walk into my office without thinking about us making love on my desk."

She blushed, biting her lip, catching his gaze. He placed a playful kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Betty"

She nodded with a smile and hugged him "I love you, Daniel." Betty felt amazed that her life was everything she ever dreamed of and more. Daniel really was her dream come true.

* * *

AN: Please leave a review if you can! I'd really love it! 3 haha


End file.
